Dark Actors
by BC-Butch Cassidy-BC
Summary: It has been 2 years and Yakumo still has found no trace of Pai. He returns to Hong Kong with news of a Swami who could help him, but could it really be that simple? End Chapter Up!
1. Swami

**3x3 Eyes   
Dark Actors   
Chapter One   
Swami **

  
  
**Disclaimer** – I have no claim to the characters of 3x3 Eyes and don't claim to, any story aspects not connected to 3x3 Eyes are part of Butchs Fan Fiction Forum.Visit the Home of 'Dark Actors' at Butchs Fan Fiction Forum, www.butchsforum.co.uk'   
  
...   
  
WARNING – This fan fiction only takes into account the events of the Anime version of 3x3 Eyes (3x3 Eyes: Immortals + 3x3 Eyes: Legend of the Devine Demon) as I have yet to find copies of the Manga. Just thought you should know.   
  
...   
  
The lights of the city twinkled over the bay. One for each person, deep within the grey pillared buildings piercing the sky as Gods over the earth. Looking down upon the city it appeared peaceful, boasting normality. It was very different from the chaos it knew before. It had been 2 years, 2 years of searching, of pain, of hardship and still he had found no trace of his love… Of Pai. 

He had not laid his eyes upon the city since that fated day, 2 years earlier, the day when Pai was taken from him. He had searched through the streets of the city screaming her name, yet her voice came. The panic he had felt had, with time subsided, but not the pain of losing her. He had blamed himself, and still did for what had happened, he, her Woo was unable to protect her when she needed him the most. 

As he searched the world, from England to Yugoslavia he had been tested and re-tested hardening him to the world, awaking skills in him he had never dreamed could be possessed by any mortal. The inevitable development of the Woo. 

He hated this city, it had robbed him of that which was must precious to him. It had destroyed his dreams, leaving him with nothing. But he knew that as long as he lived, Pai lived, she was the key. 

Yakumo Fujii had returned to Hong Kong. 

…… 

Yakumo walked slowly along the busy street in Hong Kong entranced, remembering. Although the footpaths where as busy as they could be, there was always at least half a foot between him and any of the other walkers. Hong Kong was also filled with the homeless, but it was not normal to see one quite as dirty as Yakumo was. His cloak, jeans and clothes incrusted with dirt. His hood covering his face. 

He never noticed how the people were acting towards him, with every new step a new memory brought him back to 2 years prior. Crossing into a new street he saw the one building he wanted to see, in the whole city. He saw the Yogekisha Company. Born of man, the company kept artefacts collected by the world's greatest Demonic archaeologists for the day they may be needed by humanity against the demons that infested the world. One of these archaeologists was Yakumo's father, Professor Fujii and run by one of his father most trusted students Lee Ling-Ling. 

Yakumo stopped looking up at the building half expecting Ling-Ling to fly through the window again, it seemed at every time he came to this place he was attacked by someone or something. It would also be the first time he had seen Ling-Ling since the events of that night. He didn't even return to tell them what had happened. Would she really welcome him to her door again? 

Swallowing hard he climbed the steps leading into the company offices. 'This isn't so hard', he thought as he opened the door entering the building. As he entered the room, he couldn't see a thing, the room being pitch black. He couldn't see it but it appeared that the windows had been boarded up. Closing the door behind him he asked,   
"Is anybody home?" 

When he was greeted not with an answered by an echo, he started to worry a little. He needed to see her but it appeared that the offices where derelict without her or light. Could she have moved, or could she have…. He didn't want to think about the other possibilities. Stumbling around in the dark he attempted to find a light switch, fumbling, he swore he couldn't have made more noise if he had tried, tripping over various books and objects along the floor. 

When he finally found the switch, he flicked it and turned to look into the room. Before he had even fully turned the room echoed with a loud clang, and he fell to the floor with a groan.   
"What the hell are you doing?" Yakumo asked before the large metal plate smashed into his face again.   
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to break into people homes?" A female voice yelled at him before firing the plate at him. Yakumo recognized it immediately, grabbing the plate before it hit him again. She struggled but couldn't dislodge his hand.   
"Is this how you greet all your visitors Ling-Ling?" He asked her; with a final pull on the plate she dislodged it from his hand, and aimed to strike him again.   
"No only demons" She told him, looking upon him as if he were a disease "I can feel it, your no human" 

"I am no demon Ling-Ling, but I'm not human either" He told her quietly, ready to block the plate if she should bring it down onto him.   
"Who are you?" She asked keeping the plate raised. Yakumo smiled, though it was hidden under his hood. Slowly rising his hands he lowered the hood back, revealing his ruffled black hair, and a face as saturated with dirt as his clothes. The symbol of the Woo, as clear as it was the first day he met Pai in Tokyo. Ling-Ling stared at him, unable to move or say a word.   
"Do you not recognize me?" Yakumo asked, knowing full well that she did, her silence was proof of that. She stuttered a response in utter disbelief,   
"Yakumo…. Is that you?" 

"Yes Ling-Ling it is me" He answered, his smile never leaving his lips. He guessed it was mean for him to think so but the look on her face was priceless, as if she had seen a ghost. His smile vanished when she smashed the metal plate into him again, throwing him clear across the room into a pile of books that promptly fell onto him.   
"That's for leaving without a word, Yakumo Fujii! We thought you had died; do you not understand what we all went through. What were you playing at?!" She yelled at him, the odd book still joining the pile, as he pulled himself out of the mountain. 

"There's no need to be that violent about it" Yakumo told her hoping to avoid being attacked again, he may be unable to die but it still hurt, a lot. She nearly looked amused.   
"No need, you ran off leaving us to believe you had died your getting off lucky. If you weren't immortal I would have killed you by now!" 

Yakumo pulled himself away from the mountain, and walked slowly, stopping right in front of Ling-Ling. He never noticed before but she changed in the short time, she was starting to show her age,   
"Do as you believe I deserve, but don't take to long, no time is ever expendable" He told her, it was better for her to be able to get any anger towards him out of her system. He couldn't have worked with her if she bore such grudges towards him. 

She looked as if she really wanted to hit him with it a few more times, but dropped the plate to the floor with a clatter. Yakumo sighed in relief, taking a seat on one of the few chairs in the dusty room. Looking around in the light he could see that it had changed somewhat in the past couple of years. The few papers had been replaced with piles of books, antiquities, and well more papers. Ling-Ling joined him, as she shock her head, Yakumo could see that he hair had begun to lighten. As she looked up at him he could see in her eyes the memories of one three time her age. Removing her glasses, she broke the awkward silence.   
"So where's Pai? Being her Woo she shouldn't be without you for long," She asked 

Yakumo remained silent. Ling-Ling looked up when he failed to answer, and saw him starring into space, she immediately understood,   
"… So what brings you to Hong Kong?" She asked changing the subject 

He sighed loudly and cracked his spine, leaning back in his chair,   
"Don't worry, I'd have to tell you at some point anyway" He told her, Ling-Ling's face turned grave,   
"That night I followed her, followed her all the way into the city. But it was too late, right in front of my eyes the harbour was ripped apart by light, light that could only have been created by a Sanjiyan. Afterwards I searched for her but, nothing" Yakumo felt his insides turn to ice as he relived the terrible memories. He had wanted to tell Ling-Ling the whole story, about Benares and Kaiyanwang, but couldn't. It would only make matters worse.   
"And that's why you left without a word? You knew she was still alive, as you had not died…. So you have been searching ever since?" Ling-Ling asked, although she had only known Pai and Yakumo for a short time she felt she had formed a tight bond with the Sanjiyan and her Woo. She could understand Yakumo's wish and reasons for leaving but she didn't agree with him, the 2 years of believing them to be dead. Neither she nor Mei Shin deserved to have had to believe that. 

"Correct" He said with a faint smile, "I have searched the global for her, but people don't seem to react well when you ask if they have seen a 3 eyed demon". He forced a laugh,   
"Which brings me to why I've come back to Hong Kong". Ling-Ling turned to face him as if afraid he would stop talking. He continued,   
"While in Europe I heard of a powerful Swami who lived in the city. According to my information he is meant to have great connections to his Gods, and the demons".   
"You believe he could help you?" Ling-Ling asked quietly, the sound even failing to echo.   
"Yes, if he has connections to the demons he should be able to feel Pai's energies, and tell me where she is. But I don't even know where to start…" Yakumo told her, he was lost to where to find him, but that was the main reason for approaching Ling-Ling in the first place. She had connections in the city that he could only dream of, connections they could hopefully use. 

Ling-Ling jumped to her feet, startling Yakumo.   
"Well then there's only one person who could possible find that holy man for us!" Ling-Ling told him triumphantly, dragging Yakumo to his feet by the scruff of his cloak,   
"Steven Long, psychic extraordinary" Yakumo's face lit up like someone had turned on a light in his skull; he was ashamed he hadn't thought of it himself, with Steve help they would find him easily! Ling-Ling grabbed him and started to pull him to the door forcefully,   
"Ling-Ling there is just one thing I don't understand" Yakumo told her, as he was pulled across the dusty room.   
"And what is that?" She asked back, not even turning to face him. He asked,   
"Well… Why where you hiding in here, with the lights out?"   
"That isn't something I'm going to go into with a young man like yourself, Woo or not!" She told him with a smile before he was pulled clean out of the room again. He barely remembered the feelings he was feeling again for the first time, they where of someone supported, the feeling one gained from Friendships. 

……. 

"We're still going tonight aren't we?"   
The voice took Steve by surprise as he put away his materials. Various spices, candles and herbs were slowly disappearing from the litter covering the table. Swinging round he found Mei Shin looking at him intently.   
"Well are we…" She asked again "…Going to the show tonight?" 

Steve was pulled back, he didn't understand why but recently he had become very distracted, even by the slightest thing. This could spell disaster for his business if he couldn't stop, being a psychic concentration was of utmost importance.   
"Yip, of course we're still going! We have to escape this building some times now don't we" He told her happily ignoring his problems of concentration. Mei Shin nodded in approval; Steve had been working so hard recently she couldn't bring herself to believe that they were actually going to go out for a change. Steve put his hand on the shoulder of his little sister affectionately.   
"Mei Shin I still have to finish up here before we can leave. You go ahead and get changed, and I'll be ready before you know it!" 

She nodded before skipping out of the room, it had been too long since either she or Steve had been able to have a night of fun, and you know what they say… And work and no play makes Mei Shin a dull girl. She pulled the door open and closed it behind her again without a look back at her brother tidying. She was about to head down a hall to her room when, an old friend caught her eye, stopping her dead in her tracks.   
"Ling-Ling! Is that you?!" She called out to her down the long, tight hall, beside her walked a dirty looking man. Although she had never seen him before Mei Shin could have sworn that she knew him. 

From far down the hall Ling-Ling raised her arm and waved at the on coming Mei Shin, it had been months since she had seen her, beside her Yakumo could barely believe his eyes.   
"That's Mei Shin?" He asked Ling-Ling in a whisper. Continuing to wave, Ling-Ling answered,   
"Yes, you may have not aged but people do change with time". Yakumo still couldn't believe his eyes, she had changed a lot. The most striking change was that she was at least a foot and a half taller than he remembered her being the last time he had seen her. She was also wearing the popular clothes she wouldn't have been caught dead in when he had last seen her. When he thought about it, it wasn't such a surprise that she had changed, she must have been just about 16 now. 

'How much would I have changed?' Yakumo wondered, and how much had his gang changed, Natsuko, Monkey, Hide and Tatsuka. He missed them all, but he had promised. He promised that the next time he saw them it would be after Pai had become human, and a promise is a promise. He missed Natsuko the most; they had always been the closest.   
'I wonder what they would think of me now? Un-aged, Unchanged, and Unhurt. He shock his head rather violently, he had no time to think of that, Pai was counting on him to find her. They had a promise to keep, and a promise is the most important thing in the world. He swore he would find Pai and they would find their humanity together. 

"Hi Mei Shin, long time no see" Ling-Ling called, out to Mei Shin, she nearly knocked Ling-Ling to the ground greeting her with a friendly hug.   
"Its wonderful to see you Ling-Ling! It was only this morning that I asked, when will Ling-Ling next drop in?" Mei Shin told her happily, she did miss Ling-Ling when she failed to come to visit, she really did love the company of someone who didn't think she was nuts for believing in Demons, three eyed girls, and un-killable men.   
"Well…. you see…." She stuttered unsure what to tell her, she wished she had come to visit sooner but time never seemed to be there, that and she didn't want to spend more than she had to away from the company offices. With people breaking in every other day looking for something of this or something of that. She couldn't let something valuable go missing, or fall into the wrong hands… The wrong hands being clawed ones.   
"Who's this?" She asked looking straight at Yakumo, the feeling still hadn't subsided, she could have sworn she knew him. 

Yakumo was about to speak when Ling-Ling cut him off,   
"Him? Don't worry he's nobody. Just a work colleague of mine, no one to worry about" Ling-Ling told her seriously, Yakumo turned his head, watching Ling-Ling closely. He didn't understand why Ling-Ling would lie about who he was, Mei Shin would be happy to see him…. Wouldn't she? Even if she wouldn't go to the level of attacking him, or did he miss something about her personality. Mei Shin wasn't sure, but decided to put her faith in her trust of Ling-Ling. 

"Mei Shin" Ling-Ling asked, to catch her attention, "I need to speck to your brother for a minute" Mei Shin's smile vanished, realizing that Ling-Ling had not come on a social call, she then bowed to her.   
"Yes I shall fetch him for you" She told Ling-Ling before turning and jogging back to her brother in the other room. With Mei Shin gone Yakumo decided it was the best time to as a question of Ling-Ling.   
"Ling-Ling, why didn't you tell her who I am?" He asked, he had tossed the question around in his mind since, but couldn't work out why Ling-Ling had lied.   
"Its quite simple Yakumo, telling Mei Shin that you are… well you would make this all more complex than it is already, we need to be quick Once this is all over, then I will tell her myself, but until then it would be better for both us and her not to know that you have returned" Ling-Ling answered, Yakumo wanted to argue, out of the group he always thought that he had formed a very close bond with Mei Shin but what Ling-Ling was saying made too much sense.   
"Ok Ling-Ling, but I will tell her myself when both Pai and I return, human" He told her with an air of determination. Ling-Ling turned to him with a huge smile,   
"Well someone is confident aren't they, but you should….." Ling-Ling started. 

The wall beside them ripped in with an unbelievable crashing, only deafened by the loud screeching from inside the mountain of rubble that, now littered the hall. Both Ling-Ling and Yakumo lay in a heap. Pulling himself up Yakumo looked towards the hole in the side of the building,   
"What the…." He called out over the noise of still falling debris, spotting the culprit he cried out in shock,   
"Takuhi?" 

The massive bird creature in front of him snorted as if insulted; expanding its wings it brought more of the roof down onto Yakumo, and Ling-Ling. Jumping into the air, it glided through the wind flow at its target, Yakumo. Before the huge beast reached him Yakumo jumped out of its way, throwing himself painfully onto the debris that littered the once rich looking hallway. 

From the end of the hall, Me Shin re-entered, with Steve at her side. Both watched open mouthed at the giant bird creature as it continued to chase down Ling-Lings colleague.   
"Mei Shin get to safety!" Ling-Ling called from the ground in a panic, the creature turned from the fleeing Yakumo to the helpless Ling-Ling.   
"Go Mei Shin!" Her brother told her anxiously, running towards Ling-Ling. But Mei Shin refused to go, charging after her brother. Pulling himself back to his feet Yakumo charged after it, narrowly avoiding tripping over the uneven ground in the hall. With one powerful leap he landed on the back of the bird as it flew towards the group. Pulling a knife from his trousers Yakumo dug it deep into its back flesh. It screeched in pain, shacking the very foundations of the building itself. Both Steve and Mei Shi stood their ground in front of the bird, as it flew towards them at full speed, ready to fend it off with anything they had present. 

"Get out of the Way!" Yakumo yelled at them. Grabbing the birds head, Yakumo forced it to fly off course away from the brother and sister. Losing his grip on it's neck, Yakumo was thrown painfully into the undamaged wall of the hall, indenting it, dropping parts of it onto him, creating a new hole. The birds stopped and turned to watch them from the hole in the side of the building. Watching, studying it's prey, waiting for the opportune moment to attack. 

Mei Shin ran to the cloaked man, buried beside the remains of the wall. She had to help him; he had only been hurt while trying to help her, Ling-Ling and her brother escape. Looking down at his unmoving form, she couldn't see how he could survive the impact. He had died, because of them.   
"Mei Shin leave him! He can take care of himself" Ling-Ling called over to her. Mei Shin couldn't believe her ears, how could just leave him there, dead or not.   
"How can you say that after what he just did for us!" Mei Shin yelled back at her, it didn't matter to her that the creature that killed him was watching them, she refused to leave.   
"All this concern about little old me?" Mei Shin's eyes turned twice the size they should be, looking down upon the him. He was not only able to speak but had risen to his feet, she was gob smacked.   
"How could you possible?" Mei Shin asked, he smiled at her before running at the demon.   
"You'll understand soon enough" He called back to her, still kneeling on the remains of the wall "Soon" 

As he watched the demon, he could see it was preparing to flee, Yakumo could only guess that it had already got the information it had come for, or had found something more important. What would its master think of the Long's of Hong Kong being guarded by a man who couldn't die? Whatever happened he couldn't let it go, he couldn't let it spread news of his arrival. But as fast he was he ran the bird had already taken flight from the window, after falling a dozen floors below them. 

Reaching the edge of the window Yakumo turned to face the rest of them, and gave them a small 'Ok' symbol with his left hand. His cloak catching on a small nail was ripped free of him. His face was only visible for a fraction of a second before he fell backwards over the edge of the building to the bird retreating below. It may only have been a second but it was long enough, both Mei Shin and Steve knew who he was. He was the one person they did not expect to see. Yakumo Fujii. 

………. 

The light played tricks and dances on the walls of the small cavernous room, the huge shrine at the front of the room dwarfed the one person present. She sat bowed to the immense carving, of a face, the face of Kaiyanwang. The light trickled out of its eyes, as eyes balls watching his worshipper.   
"Deminus Ki-Ang-Wang reditus erga ille tellús qui esse atque ménsis hóc reddere ille potesta's hóc stola á illee" She chanted into the empty room, the dead language an apt use for the sleeping demon. Her face buried against the floor, a mark of great respect. The cold room remained quiet but for the crackling of the solitary candles.   
"Deminus Ki-Ang-Wang reditus erga ille tellús qui esse atque ménsis hóc reddere ille potesta's hóc stola á illee" She repeated, hoping for a response from the large stone monument of her lord and master. Slowly looking up into the eyes of the statue she shouted,   
"Oh come on!" 

To her surprise within the stone circle which lay before the stone monument a small man appeared and started to speak to her. The mark on his forehead was unmistakeable; he was the Woo of her Lord… Benares.   
"Child, you are the loyalist of the servants of my great master, for this reason he sends you a warning. My counterpart of the last Sanjiyan comes to you. Lord Kaiyanwang requests that you bring us this trifle of a Woo, if you do so he shall reward you with the greatest of all gifts. Immortality" 

She slowly rose from her knees long after the image of Benares had faded from the circle. A small smile cornered her lips, the light reflecting on her eyes.   
"So, Yakumo has returned to Hong Kong… This is interesting, very interesting indeed." Pointing to one of her faceless guards at the end of the shrine, she ordered,   
"Search the city of the Woo of the last Sanjiyan and bring him here, but don't forget our cover" The guard bowed, and departed from the room. Lifting her 'people' clothes from a pile at the end of the room, she looked at her watch.   
"It should be back soon with the Talasman. The sooner it is out of there hands the better", and without another word she walked form the room, it was time for Xunquai Wong to become the nice gentlemen's lady again, she really hated that disguise. 

………….. 

The wind flew through Yakumo's hair as he fell to the ground. Falling, the lights of the building zooming past he started to wonder if he had made a mistake in deciding to jump after all. No sooner had this thought passed his mind than he hit, painfully into the back of the Takuhi like bird demon. He turned himself on its back and watched its forward staring head. 

He sighed in relief; it appeared that his travels had not all been to waste. He learned from a priest in Ireland about this type of demon. They were a favourite of the Sanjiyan before their destruction those 300 long years ago. They had learned many tricks, one of which was to block all nerves in their backs should they be injured. If this information had turned out to be false, he would have been thrown off in a second. 

Flying through the city Yakumo turned his mind to more trivial matters, he could rest a little, soon he would see who sent this demon, scare them a little and go back to find out where his Swami was. The real problem though was yet to be uncovered, had Mei Shin seen it was him? He looked back to the fast vanishing building, with a very clear hole ripped in its side. Turning back to his flight, it was true; he really was back in Hong Kong. It had only been there 6 hours and already both a friend and a demon had tried to kill him. 

As the cold air froze his face Yakumo's mind slowly turned to Pai… it had been two years since he had lost her. He always tried to avoid this train of thought, it made him depressed. In all the time that had passed, why hadn't she contacted him? What happened to her on that fated night? Where was she now? Shaking his head he fought off the questions. Such questions would not help, he needed to remain focused. And so he did, refusing to let his mind wonder he watched as the tall buildings shrunk and turned to countryside. After what seemed to be an eternity for Yakumo the bird went into a dive. 

Grabbing his knife out of its back, Yakumo jumped from the beast. He landed feet first on the damp grass with a squelch. Turning he watched the bird fly into the traditional wooden mansion. He didn't realize it at first but Yakumo had been there before, on several occasions.   
"The Wong Mansion?" He asked the night air. 

....… 

"Why did you lie to me Ling-Ling?!" Mei Shin yelled "Is there some reason I shouldn't know that Yakumo has come back or do you just think I was too stupid to notice?!"   
Steve watched Mei Shin yelling at Ling-Ling, ordinarily would have stopped her, but he wanted to know the answer all the same. He wanted to know why this was kept from them; it was Yakumo who had saved both of their lives.   
"I don't think your stupid Mei Shin" Ling-Ling told her calmly in spit of the attack she was under.   
"Well then why? Why didn't you tell me?" Mei Shin continued, she couldn't remember when she had last felt so angry with someone. She could have attacked Ling-Ling on the spot. Ling-Ling knew that she thought that Yakumo had died and yet didn't tell her when he turned up on her doorstep. 

Ling-Ling stood silent her eyes steady, there gaze on Mei Shin. Her refusal to answer only making Mei Shin angrier. Before she knew what she was doing, Mei Shin punched Ling-Ling, painfully in the jaw.   
"TELL ME!" She yelled, "TELL ME WHY!"   
Steve grabbed her before she could launch another attack. But she continued to struggle.   
"Stop it Mei Shin!" Her brother pleaded with her; unable to break free she stopped struggling, looking Ling-Ling right in the eyes. 

"You wanna know why Mei Shin!" Ling-Ling yelled at her "You wanna know! I'll tell you why, because I didn't want you to get hurt! He was leaving again in only a few days. If you had learned that he was back it would have reawakened the feelings you obviously had for him before he disappeared. It would only have hurt you Mei Shin to hear now" The room remained quiet for a moment, only the sound of sallow breathing dared the silence.   
"You had no right… It was my choice to make, not yours…" Mei Shin told her quietly breaking the silence. Lowering her head she broke free of her brother grip, and ran from the room   
"Mei Shin!" Ling-Ling called after her; she stopped, leaving her back to face Ling-Ling,   
"Don't Ling-Ling. Just don't" Mei Shin replied. She continued out of the room as they both watched her helplessly. 

"I think you may have made a mistake on this one Ling-Ling" Steve told her, she forced a smile and turned to face him.   
"You're not the only one" She told him sadly, this was the exact situation she wanted to avoid, Mei Shin getting hurt. Although she was a lot older than her teenage friend they had developed a close bond since the events of two years before. The real kick in the teeth was that it trying to protect Mei Shin she was the one who instrumented what she was trying to avoid.   
'Is it possible to put something like this right?' She asked herself, 'Could I possible fix this wrong?' Whatever she could do it would have to wait, they needed to help Yakumo first,   
'Maybe he could help her?' 

"Ok, but Steve get your stuff together, we need to find Yakumo his man".   
Steve went right to work, he wanted to talk to Mei Shin but he hadn't a clue what he could say to make it any better. He had always been the big brother, the one to help her when she needed it but he was lost of what to do. This wasn't exactly his area of expertise. He started to place out his materials again, the candles, herbs and spices. He decided to talk to her but only when his debut to Yakumo was repaid. 

Ling-Ling checked her watch before joining Steve in setting out his materials,   
"Where is he?" She asked herself "Calls himself a Woo, wasting this much time!" Steve looked up,   
"Ling-Ling are you Ok, you haven't seemed yourself" Steve asked her concerned for his friend "You been feeling well?"   
"Oh yes I'm fine, don't worry about me, it Mei Shin we should be worried about" Ling-Ling reminded him, neither spoke until the table was packed again with its assortments of candles, herbs and spices. They were nearly ready to go. 

"This is good" Steve told himself, "But we still need Yakumo to start the ceremony". Ling-Ling nodded in agreement.   
"Mind if someone closes a window, it freezing in her Steve" The voices personage walked through the door into the Longs residence. Ling-Lings face lit up, quickly walking along the remains of the room he never took eyes off them. Although they were inside Steve's psychic room he could see them through the hole, he had caused in the wall. "Oh, and sorry about the hole".   
"Tell me Yakumo, were have you been learning these one liners?" Ling-Ling asked, Steve nodded in agreement. Yakumo just shrugged his shoulders,   
"Well when you're an immortal, training to fight demons these sort of skills just evolve in you" 

Avoiding the door Yakumo just stepped through the hole in the wall,   
"Yakumo…. It is a pleasure to see you again" Steve told Yakumo, lifting a brown cloak from the under the table he handed it to him "And we were able to save your cloak". Yakumo nervously placed his hand behind his back, not sure what to say he spurted out the first thing to come into his mind,   
"Thanks, I really do like this one" Regaining some of his thought functions he continued, "It's good to see you again too Steve, but where is Mei Shin?" 

Ling-Ling lowered her head, as if ashamed. Steve looked uncomfortable before answering,   
"Probable in her room, and a little angry about…. Well you can probable guess". Yakumo started to feel uncomfortable himself. This wasn't the best news, now he would have to face her. It wasn't that he didn't want to see or speak to Mei Shin but events had overtaken such wants and dis-wants.   
"I should talk to her" Yakumo told them, he was about to go when Steve stopped him,   
"You can't… Not yet anyway. First we must find your Swami".   
Yakumo stopped, and asked,   
"What do you need to know?"   
"Well, do you have a name?" Steve asked, Yakumo smiled ironically.   
"Yes, but that's about all, Gnárus, Ure Gnárus" Yakumo told him, it wasn't much for him to go on but he hoped that Steve could help. Somehow he doubted that he would be listed in the Telephone book. Steve started laughing, both Ling-Ling and Yakumo watched him, was there a joke that they had missed in what Yakumo had told him.   
"Ure Gnárus… Ure Gnárus! Steve called out confusing them even more than before.   
"Steve have we missed something?" Ling-Ling asked, she didn't have a clue what had gotten into Steve   
"Ure Gnárus, he is greatly connected to our world, the world of demons, none more so within the whole of China, and Hong Kong. I thought this was going to be a challenge, giving out that much power, I'll be able to pick him out in a flash"   
"That's great!" Yakumo agreed, "We'll see him in no time!" Yakumo grabbed Ling-Lings hands, and started to dance around the room with her, "We'll find her soon! Isn't that great Ling-Ling?!"   
"Of course it's great!" Ling-Ling told him, circling the room she was starting to feel sick "I don't mean to spoil your fun but… did you learn anything from the demon?"   
Yakumo froze on the spot, turning to more serious matters. Ling-Ling was surprised by the sudden change in his personality. Even Steve who was preparing himself for work stopped to look after the noises of fun vanished so suddenly.   
"That particular demon was sent from a small mansion on the outskirts of the city. The Wong family mansion" Yakumo told them, neither of them could hold back their surprise,   
"What!" Ling-Ling called out,   
"You must be mistaken!" Steven told Yakumo. 

"It is true; it went right into the mansion. You as well as I know there are only two things that could mean" Yakumo told them, he didn't really want to believe it himself. Mrs Wong had helped them after the Ningen No Zou was stolen, let them use her house and it was there that he and Pai had their last night together. But the underlying facts still remained. He had come across some very manipulative people on this travels, was it really that unlikely that there would be one more of them?   
"I'll refuse to believe it Yakumo! You must have made a mistake. The wrong house maybe?" Steve told him forcefully. He could understand why Yakumo might not trust Mrs Wong but he and Ling-Ling had been in contact with her even since Yakumo and Pai went missing. He wouldn't believe that she was against them all along. "Or maybe someone had taken control of her house?" 

"That is one of the possibilities, but believe me or not it doesn't matter, for it is the truth. That demon came from the Wong Mansion" Yakumo told them, and walked out of the room, it was time for him to see Mei Shin. He needed to sort things out with her before everything got any worse. 

………….. 

Mei Shin had as her brother thought gone to her room, and lay with her face in her bed. Her mind was a muddle of thoughts and feelings she couldn't make any sense of. For two full years she had believe that Yakumo had died, blamed herself for not following him. She had only just managed to make peace with herself, and then he re-appears without a word. She didn't know who she should be angry at, Ling-Ling for not telling her, even now that she knew she was right in her method. She felt her old feelings for Yakumo awakening inside her. Or to be angry at Yakumo for leaving without even telling them he was Ok, and allowing Ling-Ling to silence him. 

She had always thought of herself as a strong person but when she thought about Yakumo it made her want to run and hide in a corner, scared. Security from the pain, the pain she never asked for. Is fate funny to pull such cruel tricks on the peoples of the world? Is love just a game in the eyes of the almighty? She sighed; at least her anger was subsiding. 

Then another question came to her,   
'What happened to Pai?' Being rapped up in all the excitement and surprise about seeing Yakumo she had clean forgotten about her. Where was she? Had something happened to her? Is that why Yakumo never returned? She was gripped by fear, she had got to know Pai very well in the time they were all together, and become friends. What if she had di….. She forced the thought from her mind, even if it where true it would be no use to thing about it till she knew for sure. 

Her mind deep in these depressing thoughts she didn't hear it when the door to her room opened and closed again. She only became aware that someone had entered when she felt them sit down beside her on the bed. She lay still pretending to sleep, hoping that they would leave. She didn't want to talk to either her brother or Ling-Ling right then. 

"Mei Shin, are you awake?" The voice was that of Yakumo, she was sure of it. Unsure what to do she didn't say anything, Yakumo sighed.   
"I guess not" She felt him rise from the bed, and creep to the door. 

"Yakumo?" She asked, He froze, and turned to see Mei Shin sitting up on the bed, watching him, "Don't go". Yakumo grew a smile, and took the few steps to return him to the bed. He sat down beside her again, and looked at his feet.   
"Mei Shin, I'm sorry about all this happening. I didn't mean for this to happen" Yakumo told her, he wasn't really sure what to say but hoped he would say the right thing in the end. Mei Shin stared at him in the dark room, he hadn't changed a bit from the last time she had seen him. He hadn't aged at all.   
"Why didn't you come back? Where we that insignificant to you?" Mei Shin asked, the question didn't seem as cruel in her mind. Yakumo turned to look right into her eyes,   
"Of course not! You were all very important to me. I just wasn't thinking straight that night. But believe me Mei Shin I am sorry for any pain I have caused. I really didn't mean…"   
"But you did, you caused the pain all the same" Mei Shin told him, he remained silent, he knew there was nothing he could tell her that would make it all Ok, he had hurt her, caused her a lot of pain, made her suffer almost as long as he had. He felt ashamed.   
"Yakumo talk to me, why did you do it. Why didn't you come back?" Mei Shin asked him "Why did you leave us that night?" Yakumo felt even more uncomfortable, it seemed he needed to relive that night for each person in turn. Mei Shin never took her eyes off him as he prepared to tell her,   
"Why? Because… Because of Pai" Yakumo answered, he wanted to believe she would just leave it there, but knew she wouldn't.   
"Pai?" Mei Shin asked, without a clue what he meant "What do you mean, because of Pai?" 

"You remember that night Pai vanished" Yakumo asked, continuing after Mei Shin nodded "Without a word Pai went, to seal her fate. She… She…. Fought. That was the last time I saw her. How she escaped, I don't know but I knew and know that she is still alive. That's why I left……. I needed to find her; I need to find her more than anything". As Yakumo voice died away, the room lay silent; Mei Shin didn't know what to think. She was trying to make sense of what she had been told, Pai went missing? He had been searching for 2 years? 

"Yakumo I….." Mei Shin started, a large bang ripped through her words. The room was brightened by a light from the window, Yakumo jumped to his feet,   
"What was that?!" Yakumo asked knowing that Mei Shin couldn't have answered.   
"YAKUMO!" Yakumo heard the dim voice of Ling-Ling call out to them.   
"It came from the front" Mei Shin told him, "Let's go!"   
Yakumo and Mei Shin ran out of the room, what could have happened? 

………… 

No matter how many times she watched a psychic at work she couldn't understand it. She had never believed in any of the crap she printed about demons, Gods and the occult. That of course changed two years ago, something trying to kill you usually would convince you that it exists. She still didn't understand it though, how is it someone could use their mind to see something? How could anyone have such a power and still have so many people not believe that it exists? She had watched Steve several times before as he used his 'gift', though this time it seemed rather mild; he wasn't even breaking a sweat. He looked as calm as lying in a clear summers day, not a half destroyed room on the 9th floor. 

It had been an interesting day; there she was expecting to do no more than catalogue a few books. But now Yakumo had come back, they had been attacked by a huge demon, been attacked by a close friend, been told someone she trusted was evil and now was watching Steve doing his psychic thing. Not only that but the day was far from over. The real question was, what was going to happen next? 

"Mansion" Steven told Ling-Ling still under his trance "Wong Mansion, outskirts of Aberdeen". Ling-Ling jumped, she hadn't expected him to have a location this quickly.   
"What else do you see?" She asked anxiously. Steve ignored her in his trance-like state,   
"He is surrounded by guards; a lady is also there, watching them torture him. Ordering them to work faster, it is Mrs Wong" Steve continued, he had now broken out into a large sweat, "He's in great pain" 

With a curse and a shake of his head, it was over. Steve slumped himself over the table, gasping for air. Ling-Ling ran to his aid, handing him a glass of water. After taking a large gulp from the glass, he turned to face Ling-Ling fear in his eyes.   
"They have him there, torturing him….And" Steve told her, still gasping for air.   
"And?" Ling-Ling asked,   
"And some of her people are coming here" Steve told her before grabbing the collar of her top, "She is not the person we know, she is not…" 

Ling-Ling looked at him, foreboding in her eyes, she turned with a start hearing the door to the room opening. She was about to tell them that they were closed when their black suits, guns and sunglasses made it clear who they were.   
"Steve, stay were you are and stay quiet" 

She walked down to the door of the room and greeted them as they came,   
"What can I do for you, friends of our friend Mrs Wong" She told the group of 6 men, each looking the same as the last. They stopped as she appeared and greeted her back,   
"Mrs Wong send greeting to her friends, and requests the young Woo".   
"Yakumo?" She asked faking shock, "But he hasn't been here in 2 years?"   
The head man didn't look convinced,   
"We know he is here, send him out". Ling-Ling just smiled to herself and fingered something in her pocket,   
"You know I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Steve is very tired".   
"We will not leave without the boy" He told her, "Bring him to us". Ling-Ling sighed,   
"Stubborn" She quietly told herself. Pulling a small round object from her pocket she threw it at the feet of the men, the small metal ring still clinging to her finger.   
"I told you Steve is tired and needs his rest". 

Ling-Ling jumped behind the defence of the stone doorway, the men attempted to get away from the hand grenade but were unable to in time. It exploded, throwing most of them painfully against the walls and one out of the Takuhi created window. She prepared herself for the wave of bullets she knew where coming her way.   
"YAKUMO, a little help please" She yelled before the bullets started to hit the stone beside her head.   
…………. 

Far below, two police men waited in their car, stuck in traffic. The driver stretched cracking his spine.   
"God I hate these jams!" He told his partner, "They really need to sort out this problem right away", His partner looked up from his book for a moment,   
"If your so board maybe you should turn on the radio, I'm sure something good will be on".   
He looked almost insulted by the suggestion,   
"Of course not, we need to be at the ready to take a call at any time!"   
The radio in front of them started to hiss as if on queue,   
"See" The driver told him "Someone needs us!" 

"Calling all cars, we have a disturbance on the 9th floor of the Empire building, Long Residence. Both gunfire and explosives have been reported by members of the public. Please investigate backup is on its way"   
"What!" His partner said "But we were already up there tonight! What are they up to now?   
"It is one domestic disturbance I would rather avoid" The driver told him, moving forward at a normal pace as the queue moved forward "But it is our job and right under our nose".   
"Yes, but did you hear that, gunfire and explosives! It's a wonder nobody has been killed". 

The car was thrown to a sudden stop as a large object smashed into the bonnet, ripping into the car,   
"What the hell was that?!" The drive called, jumping out of the car, "Sweet Jesus". He saw the figure of a man dressed in black buried in the car, looking up he saw the hole in the side of the building billowing smoke, guns fire in the air, even 9 stories down.   
"Alright let's go" He told his partner pulling his gun out, "Nobody does this to my car!" He ran into the building with is partner at his heels. 

…………… 

As he ran through the corridor with Mei Shin by his side the bangs and gun fire where getting louder, either there was a war going on or Ling-Ling had been annoyed. Breaking into the room the smoke was almost blinding, though he could make out the lone figure of Ling-Ling at the door into the main hall.   
"Brother!" Mei Shin cried seeing her brother slumped over the table, 

Yakumo let her go, jogging over to Ling-Ling,   
"What is going on" Yakumo asked her, between her firing through the blinding room. She turned to confirm he was him before returning to the battle.   
"Ah Yakumo, good of you to join us" She told him, "Our good friend Mrs Wong sent us some more friends to play with. Or more accurately for you to play with"   
Yakumo face turned glum,   
"You mean they know I'm here?" He said to himself, "How?" 

"I don't know but could you be a dear and do me a little favour" She asked him, she hadn't fired for a bit and the smoke was starting to clear.   
"Favour Ling-Ling? What kind of favour is this?" Yakumo asked, he knew whatever she was going to ask him to do was going to involve pain, and not only to the other people. Ling-Ling smiled at him,   
"You see I need a decoy, and you can't die" She told him, almost enjoying it, "Oh, and they did come to play with you". He knew he couldn't have won an argument. In an air of defeat he asked,   
"Should I go now?" He asked her, the smoke had almost all cleared now.   
"At your leisure" Ling-Ling told him, with a deep breath he jumped out from behind their cover and ran clear across the hall, bullets whistling past him as he ran. With a large leap, he landed behind a pile of rubble from the early attack by their bird demon friend. He sighed in relief; he had managed to avoid all of the bullets. 

As he ran through, Ling-Ling jumped from her cover firing at the men, hitting two of them, and firing another grenade at their feet. The following explosion blinded the room once more.   
"Yakumo, get back here" Ling-Ling called through the noise. Yakumo jumped to his feet and ran back through the hall. The smoke didn't stop the men firing blindly at him. Lucky for Yakumo he made it back through without being shot and joined Mei Shin with Steve.   
"Mei Shin, is there another way out of this building?" Ling-Ling called to her from the doorway, "We can't hang around here any longer"   
"At the back of the building, beyond my room there's a fire escape that leads right to the street" Mei Shin told her, forgetting past differences. Ling-Ling fired off several shots;   
"Go" Ling-Ling ordered them "Yakumo, carry Steve". Yakumo and Mei Shin ran out and down the corridor, after firing off the last of her clip Ling-Ling followed. 

Retreating down the fire escape, refusing to look back, Mei Shin asked the questions they all wanted answered,   
"Yakumo, were we going?" She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the answer.   
"Where?" Yakumo replied, "Why were going to pay a visit to the Wong Mansion".   
"Oh great, out of the frying pan and into the fire" Ling-Ling commented. As she predicted the interesting events of that particular night were far from over   
  
END OF PART ONE   
CONCLUDED IN PART TWO SOON   
  
  
Butch Cassady   
08.12.03   
  
……   
  
Author Message   


This has been first venture into the world of 3x3 Eyes so be gentle with me. What did you think? This has been a first for me in several respects. One because of it being a 3x3 Eyes FanFic, another as I haven't had to use modern technology for about 2 years in my writing. Did I succeed? Oh for anyone who doesn't know Swami is a holy man connected to the Hindu faith, little bit of extra knowledge for you : ) 

I really do hope you enjoyed this, and I hope to have the concluding chapter out in the new year, early I have I anything to say about it, but with Christmas and all, who knows? Please tell me what you think, I love receiving C&C, so mail me at the address below. Finally please visit my website, I know it is shameless of me to plug it like this but it does have lots more Fan Fictions, artwork connected to them and other bits and pieces to keep you interested for at least a few minutes. Well see you later. 


	2. Braham

_3x3 Eyes_   
**Dark Actors**   
Chapter Two   
Braham

**Disclaimer** – I have no claim to the characters of 3x3 Eyes and don't claim to, any story aspects not connected to 3x3 Eyes are part of Butchs Fan Fiction Forum. Visit the Home of 'Dark Actors' at Butchs Fan Fiction Forum, www.butchsforum.co.uk. 

…………… 

**WARNING** – This fan fiction only takes into account the events of the Anime version of 3x3 Eyes (3x3 Eyes: Immortals + 3x3 Eyes: Legend of the Devine Demon) as I have yet to find copies of the Manga. Just thought you should know. 

…… 

Swelling in the sky, clouds ominously taunted the world below them. Rain pummelled down on anything, unfortunate enough to be caught from shelter, turning the once dry streets of Hong Kong into heartland of streams and puddled gutters. The sky illuminated by vast bolts of lightning, as in the days of old, when the Gods threatened man. 

The weather outside mirrored by four people slowly making their ways through the cold wooden corridors that lay in front of them. Each suffering from anxiety, the only sound came from the ordered padding of feet and their solemn breaths. With every breath a cloud of mist thrust itself out in front of them. Mei Shin hugged her arms for warmth, it was freezing. Yakumo headed the group as they slowly made their way along the corridor. They had travelled to the Wong Mansion as fast as they could but had no idea what to do once they had arrived, other than blindly looking around hoping not to stumble into anything hostile. 

Ling-Ling followed Yakumo, her weapon holstered but ready to be used in a moments notice. Mei Shin followed her; with her brother bring up the rear.   
"Ling-Ling" Mei Shin whispered, breaking the silence the group had endured since their arrival at the mansion.   
"Yes" She responded her voice like Mei Shin's no more than a whisper.   
"About before…. I'm sorry" Mei Shin told her ashamed. She now could see that what Ling-Ling had done was the correct course of action. Yakumo's return had awaken something in her, just as Ling-Ling had predicted   
"Its no problem" Ling-Ling told her, keeping eyes forward, "But I was wrong. I had no right to keep it from you" 

Turning she smiled to her,   
"But here is not the place to discuss it" She told Mei Shin, they couldn't risk alerting anyone to their presence in the mansion. It turned out to be good that they had spent so long staying at the mansion, all those years ago. They now knew the layout well anyway. 

Once again silence claimed the group. Far ahead of them the corridor stop, turning into a solid Oak door, marked ominously with the sign of Om, or symbol of Braham. Yakumo studied the symbol carefully as they reached the door.   
"Hum" He commented aloud, feeling the engraving.   
"What is it?" Mei Shin asked, the symbol appeared familiar to her but she couldn't place it. Turning to face her with a smile Yakumo explained,   
"This Mei Shin is the symbol for the Hindu God Braham"   
"I thought the Hindus had many God's" Mei Shin asked, even more confused than she had been before.   
"No, the God's Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma were all aspects of this one God" Yakumo told her, "The question is why is it here?" 

"What's on the door is not important!" Ling-Ling told him, keeping her voice down, "What's beyond the blasted door is! This is where Steve said that Swami of your is being held, isn't it" Steve nodded in agreement.   
Yakumo sighed,   
"So much for the RE lesson" He turned the handle on the door. To his surprise it was unlocked. With a slight push the door swung open. Beyond lay a completely empty room, save for the old sitting motionlessly in the centre of the room. The rest of the room lay in darkness, he illuminated by the lightning strikes, through the skylight above him, though it was huge. 

They couldn't believe their eyes,   
"Shouldn't there be something here. Guards, suits, a giant demon trying to kill us?" Steve commented from the back of the group. Ling-Ling nodded,   
"There should be… Which means that this is most defiantly a trap"   
"Yes it probable is a trap" Yakumo added, with an air of defiance, "But trap or not…" Stepping into the room, he signalled the rest to stay.   
"You stay here. I will get him, and if it's a trap…, run" Yakumo told them, continuing across the room. Reaching the old man, he felt and found a pulse. With a sigh of relief, he cut his bonds with his knife. Watching him, Mei Shin had a bad feeling in her gut, that something was going to go wrong. 

Yakumo pulled the old man from the chair, he groaned in complaint at the harsh handling. Yakumo dragged him as quickly as he could.   
"Come on Yakumo!" Mei Shin called the feeling getting worse,   
"Yakumo Fujii, how nice of you to come" The loud feminine voice of Mrs Xunquai Wong called out across the room. Yakumo looked frantically trying to find the source of the voice. Forcing himself into a run, even with the old man Yakumo desperately attempted to make it to the door.   
Swoosh.   
A powerful blast of wind throw Yakumo, clear across the room. Turning himself he provided a safe landing for the Swami. Mei Shin yelled and attempted to run to Yakumo's aid. The door slammed in her face, knocking her back into the corridor onto Steve. 

Watching her friend from to the ground Ling-Ling pulled her gun free, and fired multiple shots at the door handle, each bullet echoing in the confined corridor. To her surprise none of the bullets hit the door, each stopping an inch prior and falling lifelessly to the ground. The sign of Om shined a bright blue, illuminated the corridor.   
"What the hell!" Ling-Ling yelled, launching a kick at the door. Her foot like the bullets stopped a clear inch from the doors surface. Reloading her gun she turned to Mei Shin who was now back onto her feet.   
"We have to get out of here" Ling-Ling told her, Mei Shin couldn't believe her ears.   
"Leave them!" Mei asked angrily, "What sort of plan is that?!" 

One of the doors behind the group bust open, with a suited guard. With one shoot from Ling-Ling he hit the ground, turning to Mei Shin again she answered,   
"It's the one that will keep us alive! He's immortal! We're not!"   
Running along the corridor Ling-Ling knocked another suited guard who appeared from the door. Steve grabbed Mei Shin's arm and dragged her after Ling-Ling.   
"Come on Mei Shin, there's nothing we can do" he told her. 

New guards appearing from the doorway started firing at the escaping group. The corridor turning a corner, Ling-Ling throw herself behind the wall for protection, Steve and Mei Shin joining her.   
"This is not going to be easy," She told them, firing several shots down the corridor at the guards, "Steve cover the rear, take Mei Shin out of here"   
"Ling-Ling I can take care of myself… I'm not a child" Mei Shin yelled at her angrily. Groaning Ling-Ling turned to her.   
"Mei Shin I know you are a child. But someone has to be the first" Ling-Ling told her. Ling-Ling fired several more shots before reloading,   
"Steve? Why are you still here?" 

"Come Mei Shin" Steve told her before pulling out is own pistol, "We have to go"   
"Wait! Ling-Ling!" Mei Shin called over the gun fire. Ling-Ling smiled after her,   
"Don't worry I'll be right behind you". 

…… 

Benares stood ominously in the dark, the image of Xunquai Wong faded from his own stone ring. Small candles doted around the small room played in the shadows, bringing a sense of anguish to the cold, room. A small flying demon flapped its wings, one on either side of Benares, keeping themselves airborne.   
"Do you believe she is capable of completing this task?" The first demon asked Benares, "The Woo is claimed to be getting stronger"   
"And with his powers grow the dangers" The second added 

With a scowl Benares answered,   
"The boy is of no significance. She is only worth throwing him off course, that is until we claim our prize." He told them, "Once we have the Sanjiyan the Woo shall be no problem to destroy. Remember, one must have patience. Our sleeping Lord has taught us that" He remained silent a moment before continuing,   
"And if she should fail, she can be easily removed. Only the strong may serve our lord" 

…… 

Yakumo painfully pulled himself to his feet; he had been thrown around like a rag doll enough for one night. Scanning the room he found what had thrown him from his feet. Standing tall, its wings outstretched the Takuwi like demon eyed him hungrily. He slowly pushed the Swami back towards the wall, never taking his eyes of the hostile demon. A call caught his attention,   
"You must forgive me Yakumo but I wanted to talk to you privately for a moment". Spotting her he cursed, she stood, protected on a balcony looking over the room. The demon between him and her.   
"Must I" Yakumo laughed, "Please tell me Mrs Wong, have you always been like this or is it just a faze your going through"   
"Whatever do you mean?" Mrs Wong asked defensively, saturating her voice with innocence.   
"Don't play dumb, it's insulting. I know what you've been up to," Yakumo bluffed. Smiling Mrs Wong laughed.   
"You know too much, more than you should Yakumo. Maybe that is why Lord Ki-Ang-Wan wants you. Knowledge is powerful, but in the hands of one as unwise and foolish as yourself it will lead to nothing but self destruction" Mrs Wong told him, turning to the bird demon, "Fulgór destroy him. Lord Ki-Ang-Wan said he wanted him, but he didn't stipulate in how many pieces" 

The winged creature immediately spread its wings and launched an attack on Yakumo. Propelling its claws forward it attempted to rip into him, but throwing himself out of its way he avoided the attack. Turning its trajectory the creature spun around in the enclosed space and stopped again, watching its prey. Yakumo groaned, having smashed into the wall. Jumping into a jog Yakumo threw himself at the creature attempting to catch it off guard. Putting extra power into his punch he attacked its face. Unfazed, the creature's claws made frantic attempts to tear into him. Ducking back, he threw himself under the creature, pulling himself up behind it. 

Preparing his knife Yakumo once again fired it into the creatures back. With a scream of rage, it lifted off the ground, firing itself upwards. Smash. The skylight caved in as the huge bird demon tore through it, injuring both Yakumo and itself. Rain plummeted from the sky showering them both. Swaying from side to side Yakumo lost his grip on the demon. He flew from its back, through the air until he painfully connected with the roof of the mansion with a loud crunch. Coughing up blood, Yakumo managed to pull himself back to his feet his hair and body sodden by the water. A searing pain in his right arm lead him to believe it to be broken. Continuing to shower glass from the skylight the demon dive-bombed him, now oblivious to the injury in its own back. 

Throwing himself to the side again, he avoided the attack from the demon. In the distance an echo of gunfire caught Yakumo's attention as he lifted a large piece of glass, jagged. Turing for another dive bomb on him Yakumo prepared the glass, concealing it from the demon, this time he stood his ground. As the demon flew passed, barely missing him Yakumo ripped the glass into its wing. Losing altitude the demon smashed into the roof with a loud yelp, blood smearing across the tiles of the flat roof, quickly being washed away by the rain. 

Breathing heavily, Yakumo watched the unmoving demon, through the haze. It remained still. He turned to the hole in the roof, glass crunching under foot. He attempted to deduct a way for him to get down into the room with as little pain as possible. Looking up, Yakumo saw that the rain was stopping.   
"Some good luck, at last" He laughed. 

He spoke too soon as a moment later he was thrown off his feet, back into the mansion before him. With a loud crash he hit into the glass strewn floor, like a wet sack. Turning his painful body on the ground, he looked up above him, in time to see the massive bird demon land over him, burying its claws to each side of him. Barely able to move all Yakumo could do was watch the demon as it prepared to do its masters bidding. 

…… 

Outside the mansion, within its gardens the grasses had been soodened into virtual marshes. One of the windows into the mansion exploded, throwing glass outwards and embedding the wooden chair, which ripped threw it into the wet grass. The silence broken, voices emerged from beyond the hole into the mansion.   
"Told you I could find a way out" Ling-Ling told a stunned Steve and Mei Shin, "Come on then!" With a shrug Mei Shin threw herself out of what was left of the window, narrowly avoiding the chair on the other side. A moment later Steve followed her into the wet garden. 

Lowering her weapon a moment, Ling-Ling jumped through the window, rose back to her feet and pulled her weapon free again. Motioning to the others they ran across the wet ground, dodging between trees. The monotonous squelching of there feet seemed very loud mixed with the rainfall. Back at the mansion the sound of shattering glass and a loud screech, grabbed their attention. They looked up at the roof, which appeared to be the source of the sound. Far above them they watched a limp Yakumo thrown about on the back of the large bird demon, which had attacked them earlier that night. A moment later he was thrown from its back, and disappeared from sight as the bird circle for another attack.   
"YAKUMO!" Mei Shin called out helplessly, before Ling-Ling thrust her hand over her mouth.   
"Be quiet!" Ling-Ling told her angrily. It was too late; the damage had already been caused. From only a stone throws away from them they heard,   
"You hear that! They're near by, find them" 

Removing her hand, Ling-Ling broke back into a run, Mei Shin and Steve following at pace. They hadn't got far before three suits came up behind them, guns raised. Ling-Ling ducked behind one tree, as Steve pulled himself and Mei Shin behind another. The sound of gunfire filled the air, echoing in the night. Returning fire Ling-Ling winked at Steve. Grabbing Mei Shin he ran on, as Ling-Ling distracted them. Mei Shin fought him but she couldn't brake free from his grip.   
"Steve, stop!" She yelled, "We can't just leave her there!" Pulling behind another tree he stopped her, looking back at the scene they had just run from. 

"And we're not" Steve told her, pulling his own gun free, and firing back at the suits blocking Ling-Ling's escape. Continuing to duck behind trees she ran to join them.   
"Thanks" Ling-Ling complemented them, "And Mei Shin, I'm glad you care… Now lets get the hell out of here" 

…… 

The seconds on which he watched the bird demon were some of the longest in his life. From behind its feathered body he could see that Mrs Wong had gone. He knew he could not die, but he still had some things to worry about, the first being the pain. Being Immortal doesn't stop you from suffering pain. The bird squeaked in victory, and moved in for the kill. 

"Ure Gnárus calls upon the Demons…. I summon the Tou Chao" A voice called out, over the birds. Yakumo watched the bird raise its head before being enveloped in light. A deafening squeal filled the air, and it disappeared from view. The light faded. Jarring his neck Yakumo found himself looking into the eyes of a terrified Swami, with the blooded remains of the demon bird, buried into the far wall of the room. 

Returning to his senses the Swami got to his feet, and found himself walking nervously to the unmoving form of Yakumo. Kneeling beside, he bowed,   
"I thank you for your sacrifice" 

Yakumo rose, creaking his neck. The Swami jumped a foot back from him, his arms forward ready to defend himself.   
"How can you be alive after that?!" He called out in shock, "And moving!" As Yakumo ominously rose to his feet, the sign of the Woo caught his eye. Watching Yakumo, he began to shack in the utmost terror. His very soul seemed to turn to ice.   
"You…. Are….. Benares?" He asked, sure in his mind of the answer. He wanted to run, throw himself with all his strength at the door, but his body wouldn't move. 

A smile spread across Yakumo's lips, and he started to laugh into himself.   
"Me? Benares?" Yakumo laughed, "I'm am not he" He seemed unconvinced,   
"What, has the great Ki-Ang-Wan become so weak that he needs a second Woo to protect him?" He asked angrily, even through his fear the fear his anger rose.   
"I am not in the service of he" Yakumo told him, "I am in the service of another" 

A look of perplexity took him. 'If I assume he is not lying, who?' He thought before a name came to him. Following Yakumo's reactions closely he asked,   
"Are you her Woo? Of the joined Sanjiyan? Of Pai" Before Yakumo could even utter a word he had his answer. He could see it in his eyes that he was. With a nod Yakumo agreed.   
"I am" He answered, "The Woo of Pai, but I don't know about any of the other qualities you mentioned" The Swami relaxed, though perhaps a moment too soon. The back doors to the hall, where Mrs Wong had store before burst open presenting half a dozen suits, with weapons raised. Yakumo jumped into full speed, grabbing the Swami by the hand,   
"Time to go, I think" Yakumo called to him over the gunfire. Though he was only just ahead of him, he had trouble hearing.   
"The name is Ure Gnárus" He called back, "And if we get out of this perhaps I will tell you more" 

...... 

It was several days late when Yakumo looked over the city once more. Each light twinkling, onto the shallow waters of the bay. The wind blew as he stood, watching over the building for what would be the last for a long time. 

'We headed for Yogekisha Company. All the way into Hong Kong they chased us, but eventually just stopped without reason. We found Lin- Ling, Mei Shin and Steve ready, but they did not come. As it turned out Ure didn't know of Pai's whereabouts but he did tell me of a Monk by the name of Tinzin, a resident in Tibet. In respect of his strange words Pai, he told me to find her and let her tell me herself. He did though teach me how to summon the demons to my aid. I have a feeling that will be useful' Yakumo thought. It was with a heavy heart that he had left once more, but he vowed he would return to them, but next time not alone. 

Turning his back on the city Yakumo walked away,   
'For now though I shall continue my journey. I will find Pai, as she found me, weather it takes me 4 years, or 40, I will find her. The girl that I love" 

**End of Chapter II (End of Series)**

… 

_Butch Cassidy   
30.01.04_

**Author Message**   
First up I would like to apologize, when I split this into 2 parts rather than the 1 previously planned I expected this part to be a bit longer, so sorry for the length. What I think about this is irrelevant but up to you… the readers, so please review and tell me what you think. And don't worry I don't mind negative reviews, just make it constructive. 

Please email me if you have any questions on this or anything else I have written. For a bit more knowledge Braham is the Hindu name for God, Om is another name of his and is most recognized as the symbol of the Hindu faith. An RE Lesion (For my State Side readers) is short for Religious Education. If you like this be happy, if not cringe, as I have another series in the planning for 3x3 Eyes, continuing after the end of 'Legend of the Devine Demon' again disallowing the Manga (Still haven't tracked them down…. Damn Darkhorse). Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this but don't hunt me down if you didn't, I'm sure I'm not worth your time or effort. 

Oh, I nearly forgot, please visit my site (Below). It is packed with Fan fictions of mine, and several other authors, artwork based on our works, information not available else were about them, pictures, and a section following the production of the new Live Action Evangelion Movie. I'm sure you can think of a worse place to be for a few minutes? : ) anyway, bye and I hope you enjoyed this.   
Butch Cassidy 

www.butchsforum.co.uk   
butchsvideostop@tiscali.co.uk 


End file.
